The Future of Us
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Andrea has a dream and can't fall back asleep. Leo/OC


_New York City, January 23__rd__, 2259. Katherine Pike's Townhouse. _

Andrea woke up, startled, from a deep sleep. Turning over on her side, she glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was a 4:45 in the morning. With a sigh, she flopped onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Her mind began to race as she laid in bed, watching as the shadow of the tree danced across the ceiling. With a defeated sigh, she stood up and made her way over to her desk. Quietly, she dialed the connection on her Comm, hoping he would answer. After a few minutes, he appeared on her screen and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey darlin', what are you doing up this late? " Leo asked, sitting down at his desk.

Andrea sighed, "I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, " she said, sitting on her chair.

Pulling her legs up, she wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees.

Leo smiled at her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Andrea looked at the packet of post-it notes next to her desk lamp, "I had a dream.." she said, glancing at the screen.

Leo stretched and yawned, "Oh yeah? I hope it was about me.." he said, smirking.

She laughed, amazed how sexy he looked on screen. It killed her that he was millions of miles away, up in space. All she wanted to do was touch him and have him by her side at that moment.

"Well, it was about Jim…"

"Jim? Why would you dream about him? Leo asked, making a face.

"Of course it was about you! The only time I ever had a dream about someone else, was of Pavel making cotton candy for everyone!" she laughed.

Leo chuckled, "I know. So what was your dream about?" he asked.

Andrea sighed, "It was about us, sometime in the future I guess," she said, shrugging.

"I hope it wasn't a bad dream and that's why you can't fall back asleep," Leo said, concerned.

Andrea shook her head, "No, it wasn't," she replied, smiling softly.

"We were married and I was giving birth to our child," she said, pulling at the hemp bracelet on her wrist.

Leo remained silent as she continued to speak, "I think we were on Earth- I could hear the ocean and the shuttles flying nearby. It was so weird; I could actually feel it happening. I could hear Jim outside in the hall, yelling at everyone that he was about to become an uncle, and Ny telling him to shut up. And when I finally saw the baby… it was..surreal," she said, looking up at the screen. "He was the perfect combination of the both of us; he was beautiful. And god, I looked awful.." she said, shuddering.

He smiled at her, "I'm sure you looked beautiful," he said softly.

"If you call looking like a beached whale beautiful then something is wrong with you," she scoffed.

Scooping her tangled hair up, she tossed it over one shoulder, twirling it around her fingers.

"Do you.. Do you ever think about having more kids? "she asked slowly, bracing herself for his reaction.

"Well.." he started off.

"I mean, I know you have Joanna and you've done the whole baby thing. But did you ever want more?" she asked, shrugging.

"Jocelyn and I never talked about having more kids. It was hard trying to finish med school and taking care of a baby," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Andrea nodded, "I can imagine.."

Leo leaned closer to the screen, "Do you want kids?" he asked.

"Yeah..one day I'd like to have one or two.." she said.

"The only way I'd ever want more children, is if you were the one having them," he said.

Andrea bit her lip, trying to keep the huge smile she wanted to show. "Really?" she asked.

Leo nodded, "I don't want anyone else. I don't plan on giving you up ever again, so you're kinda stuck with me," he said, thrilled at the idea.

"Good. Because I only want to have your babies," she said, grinning at the thought.

"Good. Be prepared to have a whole bunch then. With m good looks and your smarts, we could produce an entire new race," he said, nonchalantly.

Andrea snorted, "You're good looks? Please, everyone knows I'm the better looking one out of this relationship. You always look mad when you're communicating with strangers.. or with Spock and Jim. The only time you really smile, is when you're with me," she quipped.

Leo snorted, "I'll have you know, that I am the best lookin' man that's ever come out of the state of Georgia,"

"Oh god, here we go. Okay, enough about who looks better and which dominate genes our future children will take on. How's the trip?" she asked.

Leo sighed, "It's… boring. I think I've spent more time in my office than treating patients. And plus everyone needs to get their physicals in and I need to send off the results by the end of the month," he sighed.

"Awww my poor baby. At least you can hide from everyone in that office. I know you have a stash of bourbon and southern comfort in that file cabinet," she said, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" he asked, frowning.

"Says Scotty. Since I caught him returning to his temp apartment with an entire supply of alcohol before you guys left,"

Leo blushed, "I only had one glass," he said.

"Just don't get too crazy up there. We don't need you to lose your medical license. How else will we pay for these babies I'm going to pop out?" she asked.

"Better hope that fancy college degree gets you a good job, miss. I wont be a doctor forever. I plan on retiring as soon as I hit 55," he said, sitting back in his seat.

Andrea snorted, "The hell you are. If you want an entire new race, then you're working until you croak. Which better be around your 140 something birthday," she warned.

Leo placed his hands behind his head, "I can't believe you want to have my children," he said, amazed.

"Me either. Dealing with you alone is like dealing with six already," she snorted.

Leo rolled his eyes, "I'm perfect. Now, how's everything down there? How's your dad doing?" he asked.

"Good. I got him to walk a bit around Central Park today, before the exhaustion kicked in. Aunt Kitty and I did some shopping while he napped, and we turned in for an early night," she said, grabbing a hair tie off the table.

"Is it snowing there?" he asked, remembering a conversation he overheard from one of the engineers about a snowstorm coming towards Manhattan.

Andrea pulled her hair back into a bun, "Not yet. They keep giving conflicting reports about which way the storm will come in and how much is supposed to fall. Daddy hopes it comes after we leave. He's anxious to get home and out of this cold weather," she said.

"Just be careful if it hits while you're there," he said.

"I will. He says he plans on putting us on lockdown if it hits tomorrow night. And you know how he gets about lockdown,"

"I wish I could be there instead of this tin can," he sighed.

Andrea smiled softly at him, "Me too. I miss you,"

"I miss you, too. I'm countin' down the days til I get back to you, he told her.

"June will be here before you know it," she said, yawning.

Leo smiled, "Go back to bed. I need to finish up some paperwork and then I'm plan on getting some sleep before my next shift starts," he said, pushing the disarray of PADD's on his desk.

Andrea nodded, "I'll call you tomorrow- or later today," she said, stretching her arms above her head.

"Sounds good, darlin'. Be good and don't get into any trouble," he warned.

She grinned, "I'll try. I love you,"

Leo grinned, "I love you too, baby. Sweet dreams," he said, before ending the call.

Andrea stood from the chair and walked back to the bed, crawling under the covers and snuggling up against the pillows. She was glad that they had this conversation about their future. Yawning, Andrea closed her eyes, hoping to have more dreams of their future children.


End file.
